


The Misadventures of the Heroes of Eventide

by JasmineGrey2015



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: i had an idea and this happened, im sorry, just a recounting of my terrible friends terrible adventures, this is more D&D adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGrey2015/pseuds/JasmineGrey2015
Summary: I am the DM for my friends and family. It is quite a large group and lots of crazy shit happens. This is just me sharing what happens during our sessions.
Kudos: 1





	The Misadventures of the Heroes of Eventide

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of information on the characters and some stuff

A strange wind swept through the lands of Eventide the taste of magic in the air. It was not a normal type of magic, an old magic long forgotten. It hissed through the forests of Verzeron, whipped across the Alberande sea, and moaned through the mountains of Gwayleth. Although this form of magic had been lost to time many felt its call all around this world and through many others. This is how our heroes came together, a band of unlikely comrades tossed together long before any of them were even born.

Salrith Kellen: Played by Mel (my mom)

Half-elf Half-orc abandoned by her elvish parent and taken in by a tribe of barbarians she grew up well taken care of but reckless all the same. When she was old enough she left the tribe to find her own way. Strong, fast, and street smart Salrith survived well on her own even finding a god to worship becoming a brave and daring paladin. Wielding double scimitars and a trident she is an intimidating figure even to those who know her to be kind and even slightly silly.

Dr. Rayon Cole: Played by Connor (Rae’s younger brother)

Dr. Cole did not grow up in Eventide in actuality he has only been in this world for about 100 years a short time for the Half-dwarf artificer. In his own world his parents cared for him and taught him everything he knew but his thirst for knowledge just would not be sated. He has spent a good amount of his life jumping from universe to universe searching for bigger and more exciting things to build and learn about. Although when he came here to Eventide he could not have predicted how intriguing it would be causing him to stay put longer than usual even gaining a job as a mercenary. His proficiency with his pistol and crossbow are desirable traits not to mention his knowledge of the arcane.

Anstar Ulaven: Played by Rae (my Gf)

Outside the elven capital of Thornes Gate the lines between human and Elven settlements are almost nonexistent. Open valleys are speckled with small farms, trading posts, and even smaller inns. Anstar grew up poor on one of these small farms learning elven weaving from her mother and farm work from her human father. Both worked tirelessly to put as much food on the table as they could but Anstar, ever the dreamer, wanted more. One day when she was at the market with her mother a famous bard by the name of Lilith passed through town. Many people went to see her sing but Anstar was completely entranced. Seeing this she offered Anstar her old lute and that was the end of it. Her parents weren’t very thrilled seeing how it wasn’t a “stable” job. Knowing that her parents wouldn’t help she saved up every copper she could, she reddied herself for life on the road and the rest they say is history.

Capt’yn Silverdayle: Played by Alayna (my friend)

In the human capital of Star Hollow the king had many wives and along with them many children. Capt’yn and her twin Ariuk being the youngest of their siblings have almost no hope of gaining the throne but that doesn’t bother them much. She much prefers to sing and dance and overall be free to roam. He prefers gardening and horses together; they both like to steal sweet bread from the kitchen and cause other types of mischief. Their parents are the current king and queen and are therefore too busy with the kingdom and their older siblings to care. Because of this their father decided his young son should be a better example and act more like the prince he is. So he sent him out to the neighboring city of Thornes Gate, home of the elves. Following their own tradition Capt’yn stole something from her brother's pack. Sadly it was an important part of securing peaceful relations with the elves causing his untimely death. Her father was too angry for words but knew letting the world know of the incident would cause too much trouble so instead he sent her away under the guise of being captured and killed by bandits. Cut of from her family and money she was forced to steal and cheat her way through towns day after day. When she heard she could join the thieves guild it was almost a dream come true she had a brand new start and with it she changed her name to what we know her as, Capt’yn.

Zarnath: Played by Jason (my dad)

Zarnath grew up as many tieflings did left to fend for themselves in the slums of the tiefling city of Blightdeyn. Zarnath grew up faster than most taking care of the younger kids on the street. Although not very strong he was smart and quick on his feet able to dodge any guards that happened upon him stealing from local shops. This angered many of them all except the captain of the guard who found it hilarious. Even going so far as to offer him a job with an old mercenary friend. Still bitter about his place in life Zarnath accepted and tried to move on, and up, taking every job thrown his way quickly becoming well known for his exploits.

Uldi: Played by Jess (my older sister)

Many years ago dragons and their spawn roamed freely but hard times befell them and many of them either fell to a mysterious plague or by the blades of men searching for riches. Uldi is of the rare few dragonborn left alive secreted away by her parents until new laws were made and she came out of hiding. Raised by helpful rangers and the forest and its creatures she grew up happy despite her circumstances. With a quick wit and a knack for being strangely perceptive the king of Crowsglenn insisted she join his ranks. Seeing it as a new beginning after the untimely death of her family she took the job and hasn’t looked back.

Deglos: Played by Tay (my younger brother)

Deglos is the young prince of two very separate worlds as heir to the throne of the woodland elves of Thornes Gate and the underground tiefling capital Blightdeyn. Raised a druid noble in the house of his father the elf king and as a demon sorcerer in the house of his mother he became discontent and bored. As he is still very young, by demon and elf standards he is only 200, he isn't very bright but his strength in magic is off the charts for someone of his age. So when he ran away from home it was simply impulse and had no plan he only wished to get away from expectations.

Lilith Bi’tch: Played by Amelia (my sisters friend)

It is not very often fully elven children are left on their own but Lilith happens to be the exception for a lot of things. Growing up on the streets of Star Hollow surrounded by humans who either hated her or were just too ignorant to understand she quickly became snappy and even hostile towards others. Stealing food and clothes and money became normal for her even though she hated to do it. She swore when she was old enough she would leave and find something better, something good, to do. She wanted to help people to make them feel better so she became a bard. She found a teacher willing to help her and she learned in the end he helped her get her very first lute, clothes, and money and sent her on her way. Still considered a criminal in most places she stuck to small towns during her rise to fame. She loved making people smile even going so far as to give a young Anstar her own lute just to see the young Half-elf grin ear from ear.

Zephera: Played by Red (my other Gf)

Zephera is an angel from another universe tricked into entering this world by his more demonic brother. Not much is known about this other world or about Zephera himself although he does try to be helpful wherever he can.

Montag: Played by Red (also)

Many changelings are born in the fae realm to the high north and stay there their entire lives but not montag and his family. As pirates they travelled around the world of Eventide alas the sea was not forgiving and a storm sunk their ship. In the way only gods understand he survived the initial crash and washed upon the northern shores of Gwayleth where small druidic tribes congregate. They helped him move on to find the dwarven kingdom of Saenid. The king and queen having trouble conceiving a child of their own adopted the 14 year old Monty. Him being a free spirit loved to wander and years later he moved on to go adventuring. His adoptive parents eventually had their own child and he loves his baby sister and frequently sends letters home. He ran into some trouble while travelling and ended up hiring a mercenary by the name of Zarnath to help protect him.


End file.
